Fighting for it
by keepitsimple923
Summary: The fence never got turned off and they were never reaped. Katniss and Peeta meet at school but what happens when Peeta finds out Katniss goes to Cray to keep her family alive? What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**No copy right intended. I do not own hunger games.**

I woke up to the smell of leaves and must. It was another normal Tuesday just like any other. I peeled myself from the cotton sheets and walked to the mirror adjacent from my bed. It was cracked and worn from all the years of sitting on the wall. I yanked a tattered brush through my hair and braided it down my back. I quickly dressed and made the bed my sister Prim and I shared. She was already up and milking her goat lady which I brought home for her years ago. I walked backed over to the mirror and took in my appearance. I was only about 5'5 and my dark hair fell to my waist. It framed my face of steel grey eyes, dark eyebrows, and full pink lips. My olive tone skin looked tired and had a few bruises here and there. I sucked in a breath and forced myself out the door and walked the pathway to school.

As I walked through town I got the same looks I always get. Pitiful eyes and half hearted smiles follow me down the dirt pathway. After my father died in a mine explosion a few years ago everybody seemed to think my family was weak and vulnerable. In truth we are, between an unsteady income and my withdrawn mother, times are tough. Our money we received from the death of my father wore thin a few weeks back and we needed more. I did what needed to be done; I found other means of getting food and money. I wish I could hunt for my food like my father once taught me but once the peacekeepers found that the electrical fence surrounding our district was off, therefore leaving us unprotected, they had it fixed.

After a few miles I finally found my way to the large two story school building which was probably the only thing in district 12, besides the Justice Building, that looked nice. I pushed through the double doors and made my way to the makeshift locker I was assigned at the beginning of the school year. I put in the 3 number combination and pulled it open. A small notebook and my few textbooks on the history of Panem littered the insides. I grabbed the notebook and my Panem Government book before slamming the door shut and heading for the library. I had forty minutes till first bell and I need to study for my test last class. I walked my way along the white tiles till I reached the door that had a library sign to the left of it. I walked in and looked around at the two person tables that were spread around along the inside. They all seemed to be full except for a seat across from a boy with very light blonde hair. I contemplated leaving but I don't think he will bite me.

I slowly approach the table and cleared my throat before asking "May I sit here?" I point to the seat across from him. He tears his eyes from the textbook he was reading and looked up. All of the sudden I was staring into the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

I've seen him around but I don't really know him myself, though from what I've heard he is nice. I smile timidly at him while he stares at me. After looking at me for a couple seconds, probably contemplating whether or not to let me sit down, he finally answered "sure." A slow grin spread across his face as I take the seat across from him. I pulled out my text book and saw that he was staring at me. I stopped and looked at him; it felt like a staring contest. Peeta was one of those kids that everybody loves. His blue eyes and blonde hair told you he was from town. Just his smile could light up a whole entire room. I hear the girls in my classes quietly making comments about his looks and about how much they would like to be his friend. Everybody knows that's not all they want though.

I was probably staring for a good five minutes before he cleared his throat. I quickly snapped out of my trance and looked down blushing.

"Enjoying the view?" he asks. I try to think of some sort of comeback but I can't seem to get past his eyes.

"Sorry just thought maybe I've talked to you before." I decided to say. Maybe this way he will think I was just trying to place his face.

"No Miss. Everdeen I think if I ever got the chance to speak to you I would remember." He says nonchalantly. This sentence grabs my attention, why on earth would he want to talk to a seam girl?

"Why would you ever remember me?" I ask him out of pure curiosity.

"Well you see a lot of guys around here like you whether you see it or not. I actually have to listen to my friends talk daily about ways to get your attention." He looks behind him as he says this. I look over his shoulder to follow his gaze. My eyes land on a tall dark haired boy with grey eyes signaling he was from the seam.

"See him?" he asks me. I nod my head telling him to continue. "Well that's Gale Hawthorne he has quite the hobby of trying to get you to talk to him. "

I think about what he just said for a moment and he realize he was right. Gale is two years older than us and in a higher grade but come to think of it he is _always_ around when I am. Bumping in to me in the halls, sitting by me at lunch, and halfway through the year his locker was changed to right next to mine. I still didn't understand how Peeta knew this though so I asked him.

"You talk to Gale?" He looks at me dumbfounded for a second before replying

"Yes, of course I talk to Gale he's one of my best friends." This is quite a change from what I'm used to. Town kids are supposed to ignore us seam trash but apparently that wasn't the case here.

"Sorry I guess I'm just used to people like you separating from people like us." I offer lamely.

"Well you know Katniss not everybody is the same." He looks at me again and pauses for what seems like hours but was only a few seconds. He continues "Well the bells about to ring and I don't want to be late but… I know we just met and all but I want to finish this conversation do you mind if I walk you home after school?"

This whole conversation was making my head spin. I'm supposed to stay in the seam where I belong, not fraternizing with people from the town. I'm also supposed to loath them for never starving. They always have food to eat and always have enough. After all that is the reason I spend my nights at the house of our head peacekeeper. But then why am I sitting here nodding my head yes to the boy with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. My mother and Prim's don't even compare to the depth his hold.

"Great" he responds "I'll see you after school then"

"Yeah, I'll see you later" I respond.

I watch as he picks up his books and walks to the door. After sitting for a few more seconds I look up to see the same boy, Gale, watching my every move with almost accusing eyes. I think of why he would be doing this when the only possible answer comes up. He has these weird feelings for me and I just talked to his best friend and not him. His gaze makes me uncomfortable so I drop my eyes and gather the few things I brought in with me. I walk out the door and think about how the end of the day could not come faster. I didn't get any studying in because of my interaction with Peeta so hopefully I won't do to awful on my test.

The day passes in a blur because I'm worried about the looks Peeta and I will get when he walks me home. After I take the god awful test and hand it in knowing I failed I go back to my seat. This is one of the only classes I actually have with him so I feel his eyes follow me back to my desk. After sitting for ten minutes the bell finally rings and I get up from my seat. Peeta comes over to me slowly and asks

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply honestly. He looks at me skeptically until his face softens a bit.

"Don't worry nobody will judge us I'm with Gale all the time anyway." He says. I think about this for a second before thinking he was probably right. I sigh and walk out the door with him beside me. We walk to the front of the school and walk out the door. After the initial glare from the sun I can see the rest of the student body getting ready to go home. The second we step out of the door frame and started down the steps everyone's gazes turned to us. It was then that I realized how wrong Peeta actually was.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I'm sorry If I take longer to update this week because I have TAKS (a state test for high schools) ALL week... Frustrating? Yes. BUT I promise to try and write as frequently as I can! Thank you for being so supportive and subscribing to this story it means a lot!

_**No copy write intended. I do not own Hunger Games.**_

Everyone was staring. Not just awkward side glances from a few merchants. Everyone including seam kids and actually I think a few teachers heading home turned to catch a view of us too. Two kids from completely opposite sides of the district. One well and one poor. I wish that being from the seam was the worst of it though. It was even more distracting to everyone because Peeta is the nice boy who gives everybody smiles and has a huge heart. I'm the cold hearted animal killer who only cares about her sister. I sit in the corner alone while he is always surrounded by friends. How strange are we? After standing awkwardly at the front of the school frozen Peeta clears his throat and suggests that we move and start walking home. The strange thing is though, I can't. My legs are frozen and planted firmly on the ground. Slowly I turn towards Peeta and whisper "I can't move…My legs won't work..." His eyes grow sympathetic as he realizes how much attention this must be for someone who spent her school days avoiding it. He surprises me by leaning down close to my ear and breathing "Trust me" while taking my left hand in his right. This gesture sends chills down my spine and as I turn to look at him with wide eyes he just gives me a smile and starts walking forward pulling me behind him. My feet shuffle carelessly after him as I struggle to keep up.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Breathe Katniss. I don't know why I'm allowing a boy to hold my hand let alone a boy I met this morning. He wasn't supposed to even be walking home with me. After we got through the crowd of kids I couldn't help but feel Gales glare burning holes in my back as we walked away. After we were out of sight Peeta unravels his hand from mine and says almost silently

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people would react that way. I figured since me and Gale… but I guess you're different aren't you?"

I look at him quizzically and ask "What? How am I different? I'm a seam just like him!" he looks away from me as he starts to explain.

"Well you see Katniss. You're Miss. Unreachable. No matter how many times someone has come up to you looking for friendship you turn them away without a second glance." He starts but then pauses. As he continues I can see the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile. "But then I come along and ask you to walk home with me and you say yes. I bet you everybody's wondering the same thing I am… Why me?"

I ponder this over for a second. I realize that once again Peeta Mellark is correct! I think of all the times that random people come up to me asking to sit with me at lunch or to share my text book all the while I say the same thing every time "No sorry not today I'm feeling a little sick." You'd think after using that excuse with so many people they would catch on but apparently district 12 children aren't the brightest. I try to come up with reasons I didn't use that excuse with Peeta but as he looks over at me and smiles I realize that he reminds me of Prim. He's so happy and full of life. He doesn't let anyone hurt him with words and he doesn't let anyone hurt the people he loves. The smallest things about him are the brightest. His smile, the ways his eyes light up when he's happy, and the impossible way he always finds good in everyone. I look up at him and mumble "You remind me of my sister."

He looks taken back but then confusion crosses his face and recognition follows almost immediately after. "Primrose is it?" he asks.

Now it's my turn to be confused "You know my sister?" I ask him.

"Yes actually I do" he replies. "About a month ago I was working in the bakery and I saw her outside the window looking at the cakes. I smiled at her but she seemed frightened" That sounds like Prim, she's always scared that someone wont like her if she's caught staring. "She started to run away but tripped and fell so I chased out the door and after her. She was sitting on the ground holding her knee so I knelt down beside her and I told her my name and that she could trust me. She let me take her inside and I cleaned off her scrapped knee and my dad got her a band-aid while letting her eat a cookie. She told me her name was Primrose and that her sister Katniss would be waiting for her at home. She thanked my father and me and left."

Oh…he helped my sister. If he took care of Prim then I must pay him back. I smile to myself slightly thinking of Peeta helping her as she ate a cookie, one of the many things she never got. I stopped walking completely and Peeta turned to face me confused.

"That was really very sweet of you, Peeta" I say as nicely as I can. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" I hope he doesn't make an impossible request. I don't have much money and were barely surviving as it is... my thoughts are cut off by his voice.

"Well actually…I was just hoping to be your _friend_."

"My friend?" I repeat. "Peeta I don't have _friends_."

"Exactly" he responds "I was hoping to be the first" He smiles at me with a hint of caution in his eyes probably waiting for rejection.

I think about how Prim is always asking me to make some friends and to have a life beyond her and our house. But I've never really come around to finding one. Who better than the boy standing in front of me _asking_ to be my friend. I decide I'll give him a chance.

"Yes" I blurt out

"Yes?" He asks confused. I Stop and give him something I don't give anyone but Prim. A smile.

"Yes I'll be your friend" I say and with that I turn my back and walk toward my house, which we were almost at when I stopped earlier. I look over my shoulder and see his face is a mixture of excitement and victory. I turn back to my house when I hear. "Katniss wait!" I stop and turn around again to look at him as he runs toward me. "Can we… you know… hang out?"

"What?" I ask him skeptically.

"You know that thing _friends_ do. Tonight's my night off at the bakery and I really want to spend time with my new _friend_." He says to me with a look of hope on his face. I think of how excited Prim will be to see him after what he did for her last month and decide maybe it would be a good idea. I can't deny her the chance of smiling at jokes the bakers son tells as he sits in our small house.

"Okay" I reply. "Common, my house is right there." His grin stretches across his face as he realizes that I'm actually allowing him into my life. I don't even know why I am to be honest but maybe I need friend. I can't get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of my mind though, telling me to be careful because he could find out how we are surviving. I've kept it a secret for so long I don't want anyone to know because I decided I need more company then a drunken forty year old man. I realize suddenly that I have an obligation tonight so I quickly add. "Oh I have to do something at eight so do you mind leaving at around seven o'clock?"

He nods his head "Sure, that's around my dinner time anyway"

If only he knew how I had to get my dinner. "Thanks" I reply while pushing the door to my house open.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here chapter 4! Took a little longer than I expected but I did make it slightly longer. Have a good day and enjoy!(:**_

_**No copyright intended. I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

As I crossed the threshold to the living room Prim looked up at me. "Katniss I really wanted to…" She trails off when she sees me standing with somebody else. Confusion and excitement mix on her face. "So I see my sister has finally decided to make friends? Or I guess _A_ friend in this case." I shoot her a glare. "Prim this is Peeta. His family owns the bakery in town." She smiles and holds out her small hand to him. "Yeah I know him. He helped me when I scraped my knee a few weeks ago." They shake hands while Peeta grins at her. "Hello Primrose it's nice to meet you under a friendly circumstance." When Prim finally looks at me I tell her that Peeta walked me home and that he might be around a lot. When I said this Peeta looked at me and grinned like a fool. I didn't understand why until I realized I just basically said that today is not just a onetime thing.

I don't understand why this made him so happy. I quickly shrugged it off before looking back to my sister. "Okay and Prim I understand that you know Peeta now but please don't go into anymore stranger's houses, even if you've scrapped your knee. Come find me and I'll fix you up."

Prim sighs before replying. "Yes sister dearest I promise." She gives me a sarcastic smile before going out the back door to play with lady. I turn my attention back around to Peeta and see him smiling at me.

"What?" I say defensively. This just makes him smile wider when he replies. "So I'm not just a temporary friend then? I can stay?" I realize just how much I actually want to smile at the boy in front of me. He was so kind to help my sister when he didn't even know her. So even though I don't know him I will be kind in return. I give him a smile for the second time.

"So what exactly do we do know?" I questioned. He looked like he was contemplating something until he finally said "I want to be your friend. The kind that you can talk to. So in order to be that kind of friend, I have to know you. So let's talk for a little bit. Tell me things about yourself."

I lead him over to the small couch and we sit down shifting slightly so we could see each other's faces. "Okay." I sigh. "What do you want to know?" He looks at me while smiling and replies. "Everything."

Slowly and very cautiously I tell him things, mostly small details and insignificant things that don't mean much. After awhile he catches on to the fact that I'm holding back. "Katniss if we are going to be friends you need to know you can trust with the things you keep to yourself." I scrutinize him for a second. What was with him? Why does he want to know everything about me? I don't really know whether to trust him or not. Before I can make a decision on what to say he speaks, softly at first but gaining strength as he progressed. "I know it's hard to talk about the things that are so safe kept hidden away. But I want to help you. I _want_ to be there for you when you need somebody. So how about I tell you something about me and then you can go after." I nod slowly. He takes a breath in closing his eyes before opening them once more revealing the blue circles that are so beautiful.

"My mother is abusive. I guess it's not really a big secret considering I can't exactly cover up the bruises I come to school with. I know she loves me I do. But when I consider ever hitting a child that I was able to create through love I don't understand how she does it. Last year when I was out of school for a few days it was because I wasn't allowed to leave the house." He lowers his head as I think back trying to remember a day where I ever noticed his absence. I guess last April I didn't see him as much as usual but also I remember his older brother was on edge for almost a week. Slamming people in to lockers as he walked past, pulling at his hair, and screaming at people who looked at him the wrong way. "My mother didn't like that I fed the pigs the wrong bread and she hit me till I couldn't see straight. I think your mother knows though because she came over and had me bedridden for 4 days. Most of the bruises faded by the time I got to school, my hair covered the worst of them. Even if someone noticed they didn't care or ask." He looked up at me again waiting for my reaction.

Slowly but steadily I reached forward and hugged him. He was surprised and stiffened at first but then relaxed into my touch and wrapped his arms around me in return. He smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I rested my head on his shoulder for what felt like forever before speaking out.

I told him everything. About my father's death, my mother's reaction, and how much I wished I could be a better person at school but I'm so worried about everything else I can't find it in myself to exert any effort. I leave out the part about Cray because I'm too scared he would judge me. The poor girl willing to sell herself to feed her family. Who would ever want to be near a girl like that?

He looks at me with eyes that aren't pitiful like everyone else. They are soft and they show compassion and caring. I reach my hand up, a bit too fast probably; He flinches away as if I would hurt him. I look at him and realize how unhappy this seemingly perfect boy is. The handsome town kid who has food, good grades, and friends is lacking the one thing that actually makes getting up in the morning worth it. He's missing love. His family doesn't care for him the way mine cares for me. Yes his father may love him but that can only take you so far before you miss the touch of your mother. Before I have time to think or act my eyes brim with tears and one falls free to my cheek, my hand still floating in the air from reaching for him.

"No Katniss don't cry please. I never would have made you tell me if I knew it would hurt you this much." He grabs my hand and presses my palm to his mouth kissing it quickly. I had only ever seen my father do this to my mother. It surprisingly calmed me down. Of course he is still putting me first thinking I am upset over myself when really I wish I could just take that broken piece of his life a superglue it back to the place his heart lies.

"No Peeta, I'm not crying because my life makes me sad. I got over the pain a long time ago. I am crying because I don't understand how someone could ever hurt you. You are so sweet and happy and have this greatness inside of you that you will carry through life and to your own family. I just hope you know that when I do this…" I pause and raise my hand, slower this time, to his cheek. "I won't hurt you. You're safe with me." He looks at me almost as if I'm an alien before covering my hand with his sighing.

"That feels so good" he says closing his eyes.

I can't help but wonder if anyone has ever touched him like this in a non threatening way. Prim holds my face sometimes after I have nightmares but I guess the only hand that has ever come in contact with Peeta's face was his mothers.

After staying like this for a long time I decide I should probably be getting ready for Cray. I figure I could spare a few more second because I wasn't ready to send this boy home to his abusive mother just yet. I want to keep him safe and with me at all times but I know I can't.

"Hey Peeta?" I asked finally speaking out. He reluctantly opens his eyes like a small child after a nap.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"You have to go its 7:30." I speek softly not wanting this time to end but knowing it has to.

"Oh… okay." He sighed getting up from the couch. He made his way to the back door and said goodbye to my sister before walking over to the front door. Right as he was about to open it he turned on his heels and faced me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"Thank you." he breathed then smirked. "I never thought you would let me in."

"Well it's kind of hard to shut someone out who has already opened up to you." I reply scowling.

"I guess you're just full of surprises." He murmured before leaning down and kissing my cheek leaving me stunned. "I'll see you at school…don't shut me out."

"I won't." I promise. I know he needs a friend who knows these things about him but talks to him anyway. He needs someone to see through the act and accept him into their life. I will be the one to give him that.

"Goodnight Katniss." With that he was gone into the night leaving me feeling empty at my doorstep.

I have only known this boy for a day. Less than twenty four hours actually… but in that seemingly small time, I had gained a best friend. But there was something more there. When he had put his lips to my cheek I couldn't help but feel my stomach twist into knots. This boy gave me butterflies. And I liked that. This was going to make tonight's job a thousand times harder to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this took so long but with my testing and colorguard my days were jam packed I PROMISE I will update a lot faster than this and this was only a one time delay!(:**

Months went by and Peeta and I stayed friends. He would sit with me at lunch and talk to me in the classes we shared. Every day after school he would meet me at my locker and then walk me to my house. On some days he would stay and we would study or talk but on other days, when he had to work, he just simply dropped me off before returning home. He was the one person in my life besides my sister who could make me laugh; actually I made jokes in return a few times. This Monday was no exception. I walked into my classroom to see him sitting at the square two person table drawing something in his notebook. I walked over and slid in beside him.

"Hey tortilla whatcha drawing?" He looked over at me shutting his notebook in the process.

"Haha very funny Katniss. Has anyone ever told you it's not polite to snoop?" He replied raising an eyebrow. He didn't seem to mind when I made fun of his name but I think he secretly curses his parents for giving him such a silly name.

"Well I don't really consider it snooping when it's your best friend" I said smirking slightly.

"Oh and who gave you the high honor of that title? I surely don't remember it coming from me." He laughed when he saw me scowling at him after I realized he truly had never said it out loud. It just seemed like an unspoken truth. He continued when his laughter died down. "Aww did I hurt your feelings? You know you're my best friend! But just don't tell Gale… he'd have my head if he found out I replaced him with a girl!"

I smiled slightly after he reassured me but I still didn't like to talk about Gale. His stares have yet to die down and I was getting impatient with him. Peeta had told me that he spoke with him and told him I didn't share his feelings but apparently Gale was calling Peeta's bluff. Too bad it wasn't a lie.

"So you didn't answer my question." I spit out before I could think anymore about Gale. He looked down scowling. "I wasn't drawing anything." He mumbled quickly. I knew he was lying; it's not hard to read someone who you spend so much time with.

"Peeta don't lie to me." I said firmly. I couldn't help feeling as though he was hiding something. He looked at me with his bright blue eyes before looking back down at the notebook in his hands. He quickly handed it to me before looking away. I slowly opened the notebook to find a beautifully drawn picture of Peeta with his mother. Although the picture was wonderful it also horrified me. It was his mother screaming at him. She had a hold on his wrist and he was just blankly staring at the wall beside him. I looked back up at him to see his cheeks turning red. I lowered my eyes to his jacket sleeves before slowly reaching my hand out to pull one up. Before I could his opposite hand covered mine. "Please don't." He whispered looking down.

"No. Do not hide from. Not this time." I replied. His eyes locked with mine for a minute before he ever so slowly guided my hand up revealing his arm. I looked down slowly expecting just a few marks but was I ever wrong. Full hand prints wrapping from one side of his wrist to the other sat before me. Dark purple and black bruises on the fair skin of my newly declared best friend. I looked up at him shocked but he just gave me a sad smile and turned to the front just as the teacher started the lesson. I sank down in my seat lost in my own thoughts for the whole class period. When the bell rang I saw him get up and all but run out of the room out of the corner of my eye. I sat there for a few more seconds before getting up and walking to my next class the whole day went by in a blur. I didn't see Peeta at lunch and I was too scared of talking to him in my classes afraid he would just get up and leave those too. I didn't understand why he was running from me. When the bell to last hour rang I got up and went to my locker like every day. After getting my things I was surprised to turn around and see him standing there waiting for me. I was coming up with something rude to say before I decided not to push him. So I just slowly walked beside him in silence for the duration of the walk to my house. After a little while we were at my front door but when he turned to walk away I couldn't stand ending the day like this. He was the reason I could push through my job every night.

"Peeta?" I called out. He froze in place not turning around. So I continued. "I know you don't like it when I see what she does. I know you don't like it when I worry but PLEASE don't walk away from me. I don't want to fight, ignore each other, or whatever this is and-"He turns around when he hears the desperation in my voice. I take a few steps toward him before speaking again. "You are the only one I have. Even though I have Prim she needs me to comfort her not the other way around and I can't help but enjoy it when you actually take care of me. I haven't had that in a really long time and…and….I need you." I finally spit out. I have never really admitted it before, not even to myself, but now that I've said it I know how true it is. I need him more than anything. He has showed me that it's okay to have somebody there for you and to not hide away. After staring at me for a couple minutes he take a single step toward me before hesitating and then closing that gap pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his snaked around my waist.

"You have no idea the effect you have on me Katniss Everdeen." He whispers into my hair. I couldn't help but out a breath and smiling.

"You have no idea how good it is just to hear your voice." I shakily breathed. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I do believe you heard it this morning." He joked.

"That was nearly seven hours ago" I replied. "And that is too long for me."

He smiled at me. "Well as much as I wish I could stay like this for the rest of my life I do have to work…" He quickly squeezed me again before kissing my cheek and disappearing. I let out a sigh and walked into my house. When I open the door I see Prim on the couch taking a nap. I lay down beside her and just stare at the ceiling.

-Line break-

I slowly walked up to the dim lit house with my coat wrapped tightly around me. All I was wearing underneath was a silk tank top and shorts too short for my liking. I approached the door and knocked very lightly. After hearing a few grumbles and footsteps coming toward the door it finally swung open. I looked up at our disheveled head peacekeeper to find his hair sticking up in all directions and a glass of brown liquid in his hand.

"Katniss! Baby!" He jokingly yelled. "Right on time!"

"Hello Cray." I replied softly. He let out a loud belch and swished the drink in circles looking me up and down.

"You finally gonna let me into those pants of your instead of restricting me waist up?" He asked raising his eyebrows with a playful smile.

"No I'm just here for the usual…nothing new." I reply skeptically. There was no way I would ever let anybody, let alone Cray, take something as special as that away from me. I would only ever let someone I truly trusted have that piece of me.

"Mhm too bad." He replied slowly. He started walking toward the kitchen of his Capitol issued house so I followed used to this routine. He offered me a drink. I told him no just like always but this time he forces me to have it. After I take a few sips I start to feel dizzy and my vision blurs.

"Hey…what's in this?" I ask slurring my words slightly.

"Oh…just a little something to help you…I dunno…relax." He says shooting me sick smile.

The last thing I remember is the cup falling to the floor and shattering before my whole world went black.

-Line Break-

I wake up feeling disorientated. I don't even remember doing my job last- I shoot straight up realizing the events that had occurred before falling asleep. I look around squinting to take in my surroundings. I turn to my right and see Cray laying on the bed passed out cold with just a silk sheet covering half of his legs, his feet still sticking out the bottom. I realize that though I still have my tank top on my small shorts are in a crumpled pile on the floor. I feel nauseated as I realize what must have happened while I was knocked out. I look to the side and see a bag full of coins and a clock that read 10:15pm. I have been here for over two hours. I am aware of a burning on the thighs of both my legs and look down to see handprint sized bruises already forming where he grabbed me. I need to get out of this house. I grab the coin bag and pulled my shorts and coat on before sprinting out the door and into the dirt streets. I run and run until I can't anymore. I realize I am behind merchant shops in the alleyways. I stop suddenly and bury my head in my hands. I scream as loud as my body will let me before crumpling into a mess on the ground. I stay like this emptying every last tear in my body. How could he take that from me. The only thing I had that wasn't taken from me yet. I had been forced to grow up to fast and this was my one thing from my childhood I could keep until I was ready. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by footsteps coming closer.

"Hello?" The voice called. Oh no. I'd know that voice anywhere. Peeta. "Are you okay? I was feeding my pigs and I heard you scream is something wrong?"

I slowly look up and as soon as our eyes connect shock and recognition register on his face.

"Katniss?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay I wanted to make up for the long wait so here's a new chapter hehe(: I actually updated because of Browniangel's review. She took her time to write that whole long thing complimenting my story and she deserves and update!(: Thankyou for that is made my day seriously! Well here you go and this is not the last chapter by the way! There is a lot more(;**_

No. He can't find out. Not like this. I'm on my feet running as soon as he says my name. I must have used all my energy before because within no time Peeta has caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist. Just with his light touch grabbing my sides pain and fear shoot through me. I push and shove all while he's begging me to calm down. After finally struggling enough I slip out of his arms and stumble a few feet away. I stop to look up at him. He has flour on his face and he must be freezing as he's in just a t-shirt and jeans. I subconsciously pull my coat tighter around me. He is staring at me breathing heavily anticipating whether or not I'm going to run again. He finally speaks out seconds later.

"Why can't I touch you Katniss? And why do you look like that?" I just stare at him and will him to go away and forget he ever saw me. What am I supposed to tell him? I can't lie, he would see straight through it! I'm so confused and hurt and scared that I do the only I can. I start crying. _Again. _When he sees this he runs straight for me again but I jump away quickly not wanting him to touch me. He comes to a halt inches from me before speaking slowly and very carefully.

"Listen to me. I will _not_ hurt you. I will _never _hurt you. So _please_ just let me help you." I nod slowly trusting him more than I thought possible. "Now tell me what happened." He finishes firmly.

I opened my mouth but no words would come out. I couldn't find my voice so I just simply and carefully start unbuttoning my jacket.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze out-"He protests quickly before I raise my hand to stop him. Then I undo the last button and let it fall to the ground. He looks at me confused for a second before I take about three steps away from him. He looks slowly down my body until his eyes rest on my legs. His face contorts and a chocking sound escapes his throat. I unclench my hand and throw the bag of coins I had managed to hold onto this whole time to his feet. He looks down to see what it was before staggering back slightly as if someone had hit him straight in the jaw. "No…no no no." He mumbles over and over again. Finally after I think he's just going to go crazy he finally asks the question I've been trying to avoid.

"Why?"

As if feeling the need to defend myself, I look down and I tell him everything finally finding the will to speak. I tell him about how when my dad died we had nothing left and that one night I was out walking around starving and just sick to my stomach worried about what might happen to Prim when I found myself in front of his house begging for him to give me a job. I told him that every night at eight I would go to his house and let him do whatever he wanted as long as I could keep my pants on and my family was fed. I kept going with the story until I finished about what happened over the past 2 and a half hours. After I was done I just kept staring at my feet waiting for him to walk away, scream at me, or even tell me how disgusting I was and that he never wanted to see my face again. It ended up being that silence was the one screaming at me. I ever so slowly lift my eyes to land on his face. He looks as if he's just been stabbed and there are tears free falling from his eyes. Now it was my turn to run up to him. I stop barely centimeters from his body and start trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks with both of my thumbs. He lifts his hand and grabs my wrists stopping my hands to a rest on his face.

I only realize just how close we are when his eyes lock with mine, our noses just about to touch as he was leaning slightly over me.

"My parents are gone in district two doing inventory for the bakery. They'll be gone all week. I'm guessing you don't want to go home to Prim like this… so would you like to come to stay with me for tonight?" He asks softly, his breath tickling my face.

"That would be… so nice" I whisper back sighing. If there is anyone who can take care of me just as good as Prim, it's Peeta. If I was to keep my little sister out of this world than I would just have to let the only other person I have into it. Right as I finish my last word all the running and crying catches up to me. My knees buckle and the ground is coming close to my head way to fast. I would have fallen pretty hard if Peeta wasn't there to catch me. He wraps his arms around me before I hit the ground and pulls me back to my feet not letting go. He pushes the hair back from my face. I felt disorientated and I didn't know how much longer I could stay up right. He cups my face and whispers soothing words to me.

"Hey look at me and keep your eyes open." I feel my head roll back and try to pull it back forward. I look him straight in the eyes as he continues. "Just hold on a little longer okay?"

I nod as he lets go of me and retrieves my coat and the sac of coins I had flung to the ground during my explanation. He walks over to me and slowly helps me back into my coat. He hands me the money before pulling the jacket up to my ears and buttoning every button. I put the coins in my jacket pocket and don't take my eyes off his face the whole time. Slowly he grabs my arms and puts them around his neck. I lock my hands together before he bends down and puts one arm under my knee and the other on my back. I let him lift me off the ground and start walking. I bury my face into his neck and pray that his home isn't too far from where I ran. I obviously didn't have a lot of energy because after just a minute or so I feel him ascending a few stairs and pushing a door open. He turns around to lock it before walking up another flight of stairs and in to an open door. He lightly rests me on a soft surface but I refuse to unlock my arms from his neck.

"Katniss I know. I know you're scared but you need to let go." He whispers and reaches up to unlock my hands from behind his head. I give up and let my arms flop back onto what appears to be a bed. I watch turning my head to see him slide two doors opposite each other open revealing a closet. He pulls a few things out of drawers before excusing himself and coming back changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt moments later. He goes back to the closet and gets things from the top shelf and sets them on the bed. He grabs my hand and tells me to follow him. I peel myself from the soft surface and walk down a hallway to a bathroom. I look in and see a bathtub that was big enough for two of me but obviously meant for grown men to clean themselves need be. It was filled with bubbles and the whole bathroom smelled of vanilla. I looked over to Peeta and he simply said to call him once I was in the tub and excused himself from the room. I take off all the clothes that I wish I could burn and throw them to the far opposite side of the bathroom. I slip into the water and instantly feel relaxed under the foam blanket, I just softly yell okay. Even though my voice cracked and I'm sure he didn't hear me he must have been standing outside the door because he comes in seconds later. He walks over and sits on the toilet beside the bath tub on the side my head was. He grabs the end of my hair which was in a very messy braid from all of the commotion earlier. He pulls the ribbon out of the end that was holding it together and slides it around his wrist. He slowly parts all the pieces of my hair and tells me to dunk my head. I do as I'm told and come up after running my hands through my hair making sure it was all wet. I see Peeta has gotten a brush from the cabinet beside the sink and he starts combing the knots out of my hair. I close my eyes and just let Peeta brush my hair. He starts to twist it around and I open my eyes to see him put the ribbon on the end finishing a braid and letting it fall over my shoulder. I look at him confused and he seems to understand.

"I have a little cousin named May. She likes it when I play with her and her mother, my aunt, taught me how to braid her hair one day and I swear she almost fainted." He says with a small smile playing on his lips. I nod my head and he tells me he put some of his clothes on the counter and that I can change when I'm done. He goes out the door and leaves me in the bathroom. I sit for a few minutes and then stand up and pull a small little rubber thing out of the drain. I go over to the counter and see a towel and the clothes. I use the towel to dry myself and the water on the floor. I pull the maroon colored sweater over my head and push my feet through the grey sweatpants before opening the door and following the path I took back to the previous room. I walk in and he's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I slowly approach him and sit beside him. He rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes before looking up at me and smiling sadly.

"Well I didn't think you would want to sleep in one of my brothers beds considering they moved out already so you can have mine. I'll be in Rye's room across the hall." He says getting up. I grab his wrist before he can get any further.

"No! Don't leave me…Please. I can't be alone right now." I cry out. He's instantly in front of my holding my face.

"Okay…okay." He whispers. "I'll stay." He pulls back the sheets and motions for me to slide into them. He quickly gets in after me and lowers them back around us. He stays on the other side of the bed not wanting to test his limits but I wasn't having that. I needed my best friend. I inch my way backwards until I feel my back make contact with his chest. I reach over and grab his arm putting it around my waist. He doesn't hesitate to pull me those extra few centimeters towards him so he's completely around me. He pulls the hood of the sweatshirt up quickly before tucking my head under his chin. He laces his hand through mine and becomes still. All I can feel on my back is the warmth of Peeta's chest and the feeling of his heart beat. I fall asleep within minutes completely at peace.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here chapter 7 I've been having my friend read before I post and she revises and helps me! Her name is Mena and her username is menacat she will probably be posting a story about twilight soon so yall should check her out(; Shes pretty cool. We're Stuck in this butt of a storm in Austin so shes stranded at my house! Haha enjoy!**_

I wake up to feel the warmth of a body next to me. I open my eyes and find myself staring at a wall. I'm aware of a burning between my legs. All of the sudden all the events from the previous night come flooding back. I choke back a sob when I remember there is still a boy sleeping next to me. His arm is still around my waist and our fingers still intertwined. I pull down the hood from head and start to play with his fingers a little bit until I feel him start to stir. He moans for a second coming out of sleep. Then he pulls me tighter to him probably realizing I'm still here. I feel his lips at my ear breathing deeply. I feel butterflies in my stomach and mentally scold myself for feeling something like that especially after last night. But I couldn't stop my stomach from flopping and turning around inside of me. I have never loved a person in a different way than family so I don't know what this feeling is but I can tell it's different. I definitely love Peeta but how I don't know. I decide maybe I should tell him instead of thinking to myself all the time.

"Peeta?" I call out with sleep evident in my voice.

"Mhmm?" He asks mumbling his breath on my ear.

"I love you." I whisper almost inaudible. I feel his breathing pick up and I can almost feel his heart start beating faster through my back. He pulls me even impossibly closer than before.

"I love you too." He responds almost instantly kissing the back of my head.

"You and my sister are the only people who have proved to me that I'm not just somebody they know and entertain themselves with…" I admit. "And I thank you for everything you've done for me over the past couple months. You really are my best friend."

I feel him smile into my hair, his lips still resting on the top of my head.

"You know you mean everything to me." He whispers. I smile feeling wanted and cared for. I bring his hand up to my lips and kiss it quickly.

"Thank you." He laughs. I smile and start to sit up. He loosens his grip on me allowing me to slide into a sitting position. He gets up and sits cross legged in front of me, our knees touching. He grabs my both my hands in his and looks me straight in the eyes. I know what's coming and I don't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever.

"You can't go back there, Katniss." He states firmly. I avert his gaze and drop my face.

"I have to." I start, pausing. "How else am I supposed to feed Prim?"

"No." He says.

"I have no choice." I say knowing it's true.

"Yes you do." He replies. "The reason my parents are in district two is not inventory. After my mother's… previous episode, my father told her to leave. At the moment he is just helping her move into my aunt's house, so no more reason for you to stay away. With her being gone… we'll need an extra hand. My dad will be glad to give you a job. He adores you and your sister so much he might even let Prim help with decorating now."

I am now staring at Peeta, my mouth open and eyes wide. Mr. Mellark has always been a kind man. When my father died he brought Prim and I some beautifully decorated cupcakes and said if we ever needed anything that he would be there. This would be him keep that promise. I think about what Peeta just told me and wonder if he's hurt about his mother. She may have hurt him but she was his mom.

"I'm really sorry about that, Peeta." I say truthfully. He looks at me confused before a smile breaks out on his face.

"Are you kidding? She's gone. She's actually gone. Yeah I'll occasionally miss her but I can just go for a visit. Plus if I get to replace her with you? I don't mind a single bit." He says smirking.

I can't help but laugh at him because he just said he chooses me over his own family.

"Are you laughing at me Miss. Everdeen?" He asks feigning shock. I try to stop my laughter but the stupid expression on his face makes it come even harder. I try to compose my face but have the awkward expression of trying not to let laughter escape. I give him a disapproving look before getting sarcastic.

"What? Are you talking to me?" I ask playfully pulling my hand away from his and putting it over my heart. "I would NEVER!" I finish and gasp. His smirk returns to his face.

"Oh yeah?" He says giving me a devious look. Oh no. "Well I'll give you something to laugh about."

His hands go to my sides and start tickling the life out of me. I try to catch my breath in between laughing. I find myself rolled onto my back giggling so hard I'm crying. I finally break away and start to get off the bed and run. After I reach the door Peeta has caught up and grabbed me around the waist. He pulls me back into the room shutting the door and pinning me against it. His hands go beside my head keeping me in place before reaching down and lifting both my arms above my head. His hands trail down my sides before landing on my hips and staying there.

"Beautiful." He whispers quietly. I smile blushing. I drop my hands to my sides and pull his hands off my hips and interlace our fingers.

"No I'm not." I say laughing lightly. "I've been crying all night, I just woke up, and you're quite the comedian so my face is probably red from laughing. I probably look awful"

He shakes his head softly pulling me as close to his body as he can.

"Nope." He says popping the p. I laugh and push him away with one hand walking back to his bed. I sit down before sighing and saying I should probably get home to tell my mother I'm not dead. After all I've been gone all night. She doesn't know I left last night but seeing as I would have left before she got up to go to school it wouldn't matter. Oh no! School!

"Peeta! School!" I practically cry. His eyes widen before he excuses himself out of the door. He comes back ten minutes later; I wonder what took so long. I raise my eyebrows asking for an explanation.

"Well… I used my dad voice." He drops his voice down an octave before raising it again. "And we're off the hook for the day." He says smiling at me.

"Oh?" I say smirking. "What will we ever do with the whole day to ourselves?" I continue dramatically.

He smiles before walking over and taking my hand and pulling me to a standing position. He twirls me under his arm like we are dancing and then dips me down. I laugh like crazy as he puts his face close to mine.

"We will just have to…have fun." He says laughing. He pulls me back up so I'm standing straight. I'm smiling till a burning pain on top of my thighs reminds me I should probably be relaxing. I am lucky that I have no fear of being pregnant. Sixteen years old and I still haven't started my period, a blessing for sure. This would be a lot harder if I had gotten it already.

"Ow." I subconsciously say after feeling my leg. Peeta sighs and tells me to follow him. I follow him out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. He goes to a metal square with door handles and pulls it open. It seems to be something to keep food cold. We don't have anything fancy like that in the seam.

He pulls out a blue bag with a little plug in the top and hands it to me. I look at it stupidly not knowing what to do, only feeling it practically freezing my hand. He takes my other hand and leads me to the living room. He sits me down on the couch before sitting beside me. He takes the bag out of my hand and sets it in my lap. Oh I know what it is now. My mother has one. She calls it an ice pack and uses it on some of the patients we get in from the mine.

I sigh as I feel the burning slowly stop, Peeta holding my hand the whole time.

"So when I called the school I also called my dad…" He starts and looks me in the eyes with a smile. "He said that he would be grateful if you started helping out here. He also said since you'll need training you should stay here the rest of the week and that he would call your mother to tell her where you are… that is if you're okay with that." He adds that last part quickly. I just look at him and smile.

"A whole week with my best friend? Yes please." I reply smirking at him. He looks relieved as if I wouldn't stay.

"So today is our day off and tomorrow right to work." He says pretending to be stern.

"Okay boss." I reply laughing.

For most of the day we stay like this switching between my head on his shoulder or in his lap. After he makes us some food and we clean our plates he comes over to me and takes my hand.

"Soo…" He looks down and plays with my hands. "Will you Katniss Everdeen, with undergarments on of course, take a bath with me your stupid, stupid best friend?" He asks looking back up at me with a smirk on his face. I shoot him a laugh before saying.

"Yes, Peeta Mellark I would be honored to. IF I can keep my clothes on." I give him a glare.

He laughs. "Of course." He bends down to kiss my hand before leading me upstairs to the bathroom.

He turns the water on and takes off his shirt dropping it to the ground. I can't help but stare at his stomach. Peeta seems to notice because when I look back up he flashes me a grin. I look down embarrassed before he walks over to me.

"Arms up." He says. I do as I'm told and he pulls the sweatshirt over my head leaving me in just my bra. I don't really feel insecure considering I don't have much to eat in the first place so my waist is quite petite. He then stops and pulls his sweatpants down leaving him in just his black boxers. I laugh and tell him to face the door. Even though I have underwear on I don't want him to see the bruises again so I quickly drop the sweatpants and jump into the tub submerging all of the marks. He turns around and walks over and sits across from me after turning the water off and putting some liquid in making the water full of bubbles again. The tub is plenty big enough for us to sit across from each other.

"What are we doing in here?" I ask laughing.

"Well I do believe I am enjoying a swim." He says sarcastically making swimming motions with his arms.

"Have you ever even swam in your life?" I ask skeptically.

"Well no…but I've seen it in our textbook from district four." He says frowning. He looks up at me and then motions to my head. "Would you like me to fix that?" I know he's talking about my braid even though it's still perfectly intact I let him anyway. I turn around and scoot backward stopping a few inches from him. I submerge my head quickly after he pulls the ribbon out again. I come back up and he repeats what he did the night before. Once I feel the braid fall over my shoulder I have a craving to be close to him again.

I scoot back even farther than before so I sit between his legs my back on his chest. I lean my head against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist and grabs my hands. I sit in the water thinking about everything I've been trying to avoid all day. The emotion and the feelings come rushing back almost instantly. Tears start to fall from my eyes and sobs escape my throat. Peeta lets me cry squeezing my hands whispering that everything will be okay in my ear occasionally kissing the back of my head. After what seems like a lifetime He finally speaks up.

"Hey let's get dressed okay?"

I nod and get up walking over to the cabinet and opening it. I find towels and pick one up and throw another to Peeta. He wraps it around himself and leaves to go change. I sit on the toilet and put my head in my hands still crying. Peeta comes back in and cautiously helps me up obviously seeing the bruises again. The pain in his eyes evident. He stands me up and rubs the towel on my shoulders drying me off more. He slips a T-shirt over my head and holds another pair of sweatpants down for me to step into. I put each of my feet in the spot for your legs and he pulls them up over my body. I feel like a small child as he dresses me. He grabs my hand after draining the water and leads me back to the room. I realize I still have tears rolling down my face. He sits on his bed with his back to the wall and pulls me into his lap letting me get all the pain out of my body. He rocks me back and forth petting my hair and squeezing my right hand. A few times when I look up he has tears rolling down his cheeks as well. I hate seeing him in pain especially when I'm the cause of it. After the light outside his window turns to black I realize just how long I've been crying and try to control myself. I finally get the tears to stop and sit up across from Peeta. He looks at me with scared eyes his cheeks still glistening from his own tears. I give him a sad smile. He reaches out pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okay we need to work tomorrow so let's get some sleep okay?" He says softly trying not to upset me. I nod my head and he pulls me down into a laying position under the covers. I face him and he pulls me tight against him. He puts his arms around my waist and my hands lie against his chest. I was about to fall asleep when the butterflies return to my stomach from having him so close to me. There is only one way to figure out all this confusion and I just have to suck it up and do it. I push myself slightly up and he opens his eyes to look directly into mine. I lean down slowly giving him a chance to back away but he doesn't. I quickly close the gap pecking him on the lips before pulling away and tucking my head under his chin so he can't see my reaction and I can't see his. It's entirely for ourselves. I can't help the huge smile that breaks across my face when all I feel now is clarity and what I assume to be love. Complete and utter love. He stays quiet for a minute and then speaks up.

"If you could see my face right now you'd laugh at the stupid grin I have."

I laugh before replying. "I've seen it enough to picture it."

"Oh no." He says. "This girl, this beautiful, beautiful girl just kissed me. She ACTUALLY kissed me. The grin on my face is entirely more stupid than when she makes awful jokes."

I smack his chest lightly before laughing and playing along. "I guess she's just not meant to be a comedian then." I sigh lightly.

"Nope. Just meant to be my girlfriend." He replies slowly.

My heart drops. Did he just ask me what I think he did? I pull my head out from underneath his chin and look him straight in the eyes.

"Did you just ask my out?" I ask trying to clarify what is going on.

He looks at the ceiling before looking back at me with smirk.

"Mmm yeah I think I did." He says.

"Well than in that case…yes." I reply and watch as, what I'm assuming is his stupid grin, breaks across his face. I duck my head down and tuck it under his chin once again hugging his body close to me.

"Really?" He asks in astonishment.

"Really." I reply confirming his disbelief.

I fall asleep in the arms of my boyfriend feeling cared and loved for in a way I never thought I would. After what I had to face and what I will have to face in the coming weeks I let myself be happy in this moment falling asleep with a smile on my face and our heartbeats lulling me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8! Ahh I'm so excited and I'm so happy you guys are reviewing! I added a one shot earlier tonight. Hope you guys check that out(; Anyway hope yalls days are great!**_

_**No copyright intended.**_

I open my eyes when I hear someone calling my name.

"Katniss? Kantiss wake up we have to be at school in an hour."

I stretch and realize it was Peeta's voice speaking. I get up and follow Peeta out of his room. Once we are down in the kitchen he hands me a glass of water and puts a bowl of food in front of me. After eating in silence for almost ten minutes Peeta finally speaks up.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks with blushing. I look up from my empty bowl and smile at him. "Um... Peeta I don't think you need permission to kiss your girlfriend." I say.

"Girlfriend...right. Just making sure it wasn't a dream." He sighs exhaling before reaching across the table and pulling my face to his. After at least a few good minutes I decide we need to get ready.

"Yeah well as much fun as this is..." I say smiling. "I don't have clothes for school."

He raises his eyebrows at me and smirks. "Well I was enjoying the whole 'Katniss dresses like a boy' thing going on..." He says eyeing me.

Now it's my turn to blush as I am still wearing his sweat pants and T-shirt. He sees this and starts laughing. "Don't worry you still look beautiful to me." He says sincerely.

"Yes well if you're done making fun of me I do need clothes!" I half yell at him.

"Aw did I hurt your feelings? Well come on lets go scavenge my brothers rooms for clothes that their ex girlfriends might have left." He replies cockily.

I get up and follow him to his brother's rooms. After looking for fifteen minutes all we could come up with was a pair of jeans. I slip them on finding them to fit perfect surprisingly. I walk out of the bathroom and Peeta smiles at me.

"Well I see that worked out. See all my plans are not failures!"

I cross my arms over the baggy T-shirt and raise my eyebrows.

"Sorry to point out a flaw in your plan Mr. Perfect BUT I still need a shirt." I say with a hint of teasing in my voice.

"Ahh the dreaded but!" He sighs with fake exasperation. "Well..." He continues going to his closet. "I don't really have small shirts so... how about last year's wrestling hoodie?" He turns around holding it up expectantly. He knows I don't have a choice because there is no way I am going to school with a knee length dirty T-shirt on. I remember him doing good in wrestling the previous years of school. He only ever came second to his brother. I sigh and hold my hands out. He tosses it over to me and I slip it over my head. To my surprise it actually fits quite comfortably. I turn around and look in the mirror hanging on his wall. I look like I do every day. Just in clothes that weren't my own.

Peeta looks over at me and walks up to grab me around the waist. I lay my hands over his as he rests his chin on my shoulder. "You know... I think that you might just be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life." He says looking straight in the eyes of my reflection in the mirror. I laugh at him.

"Oh really? Jeans and your sweatshirt. Cute? I don't think so."

He backs up a few inches from me making my frown. "I didn't say cute. I said beautiful and I was talking about you. Not your clothes. Although..." He takes my hand and spins me under his arm so I'm facing him. He points to the mirror behind me and I look over my shoulder. He pulls my braid over my shoulder revealing the back of the sweatshirt. His last name was across the back in big white letters. "I could get used to that." I look back up at him and he is smiling so big I can't help but wonder if his mouth is going break off.

"That really makes you happy doesn't it?" I ask.

"More than you know." He whispers to me. I lean up on my toes and kiss him.

He smiles into the kiss before breaking away. "Time for school." He says winking at me.

He takes my hand and we walk down stairs where he pulls too brown bags out of a cupboard. He smiles and says he made them this morning while I was still sleeping. We walk out of his house and walk to school hand in hand. We talk about pointless things all the way to the building but when we get to the edge of the school yard I realize everyone was staring at us. I stop and Peeta notices and turns to face me. He puts his lunch bag on the ground before putting his hands on either side of my face and kissing my forehead.

"It'll be okay. Whispers aren't knives. They won't hurt you." He whispers looking into my eyes. I smile weakly at him as he picks up his lunch but instead of taking my hand he puts his arm protectively around my waist. I sink into his side and try not to pay attention to the obvious looks. I keep my eyes trained forward the whole way to my locker. I open it up and stick the lunch Peeta made inside. Before I say anything he plops his in there right beside mine.

"I'll come find you before lunch." He says smiling. I just return the gesture before turning back and organizing my locker a little bit. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and once again, repeating what he did earlier, puts his chin on my shoulder.

"Are we going to stand like the all the time?" I ask laughing slightly.

I feel him smile into my neck. "I hope so...It's quite comfortable."

I laugh again shutting my locker after I grab a note book, pen, and my school bag from inside. I turn around to face him and put the backpack straps over my shoulders. He smiles walking around me putting one hand on my waist turning me to face him again. He leans against the locker and pulls me closer. I stand over his legs that are spread out under mine allowing him to be at my height. He intertwines the fingers of both our hands.

"So after school today we need to go buy some ingredients for the bakery from the hob." He says kissing one of my knuckles.

"Mmm okay." I say smiling. "Can we go get me some actual clothes from my house since your dad doesn't get home till Friday and it's only Wednesday?" I ask him hoping I can go check in on my mother and Prim.

"Of course we can." He laughs looking up. "But first I have to teach you how to make cookies so we can surprise your sister." He says looking back down at me smirking.Thinking about my sister being happy and getting a sugary treat we could never afford literally launches me into Peeta's arms. I lock my wrist around his neck and nod feverishly. His hands snake around my waist, taking their time to touch my whole entire side on their way to my back. This sends chills up my spine and my breath hitches.

I remember where we are when I hear someone clear there throat. I release my grip on Peeta and whip around and find myself face to face with none other than Gale. Our faces only inches apart and I can't move because I am shocked at how close we are. Finally Peeta grabs me with one hand by my waist and pulls my back into his chest hugging me from behind. I look up to see the look of hurt and jealousy plastered on Gales face.

"Well, well, well." He says glaring at Peeta. "When did this happen?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

Peeta keeps his grip on me but keeps his eyes locked on Gale, his lips unmoving. I look between the two staring at each other and decide to speak up.

"It doesn't matter Gale. It just matters that it did." I say trying to make him realize that he can't change this situation.

"Yeah I figured when I saw you two all over each other since you walked into school this morning... So Peeta, What's Delly gonna say?" He asks smugly.

I know Delly and Peeta dated a year ago and that they're still friends. If I'm being honest I don't mind him still being friends with her because I know that they've been friends since they were small and it's not my place to intrude on a lifelong friend ship. So I just smile and grab one of Peeta's hands from my waist and lock our fingers.

"I'm sure Delly will be just as happy as she always is." I say. Peeta still stands frozen behind me, eyes locked on Gale.

Gale smirks at Peeta knowing he got the rise out of Peeta he wanted.

"Yeah well nice talking to you Katniss." He says before winking at me and walking away.

I turn around to face Peeta. He continues to stare straight above my head. I sigh and reach up and grab his face.

"What happened Peeta? I thought you two were best friends?" I ask

He exhales and clothes his eyes. "We had a...disagreement." He says cocking his head slightly.

"About?" I push trying to figure out why they had just acted so cold toward each other.

He opens his eyes and they bore into mine. "He doesn't like that he didn't get to you before I did when really, I didn't get to you. You kind of came to me." He says kind of sheepishly.

"Well he can get over it. Even if he 'got to me first' I wouldn't have liked him either way!" I snap.

He rubs his hand up and down my back when the warning bell rings and we both know we need to get to class.

We go through the day as normal. Once it's time for lunch I wait for Peeta and he shows up like he said. When we get to the lunch room all eyes are once again on us. We're the abomination of the status quo. Town and seam. Rich and poor. Popular and not so popular. Peeta puts one hand on my back and guides me forward. When we pass a table full of town girls I hear some of they're whispers. Things like "I bet she didn't have any clothes because she's so poor and he had to lend her some. He just feels bad. There is no way he would date HER." Or when we pass a group of guys not far off those whispers aim at Peeta. "Why the hell does he get the hot, hard to get girl? I tried her more than once and she doesn't give up. He's probably paying her."

My fists start to clench and I seem to stop walking because Peeta is half dragging me forward. When we finally get to a table on the far end of the lunch room we sit across from each other. Not a moment later Gale decided to make an appearance.

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here?" He asks walking towards us. I'm not going to be rude and say no, so I look to Peeta and see him staring down to his lap playing with his fingers. I look back up to Gale who's waiting for an answer. I smile at him as best I can.

"Um sure Gale." I say and he decides to sit on my side of the bench.

"So how was your day?" He mocks flinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Just fine." I say picking up his hand and placing it back on the table.

He laughs and Peeta suddenly mutters something.

"I think I'm going to go finish my home work." He mumbles and gets up and walks away.

I stare after him mentally cursing him for leaving me alone with Gale.

"So just me and you huh?" He ask smirking. I roll my eyes and get up and sit in Peeta's previous seat across from him. I continue to eat the food Peeta packed for me while Gale blabbers on. I decide I don't want to deal with his antics any more.

"Look Gale." I say interrupting his talk on something irrelevant. "I don't know what is up with you and him but you guys were best friends and I'm not having any part in your ways to make him upset."

He looks up at me and his eyes look hurt. "You don't know what it's like to watch your best friend get the girl of your dreams."

"Gale, trust me I'm not anything special." I say trying to ease this for him.

"That's where you are wrong my friend. You are very, very special. I will show you that one way or another and I will always be fighting for you." He says looking me straight in the eyes and then getting up and walking away. This rubs me the wrong way and I practically sprint out of the cafeteria. Once I'm in the hall way I slow to a walk and look around for Peeta. I just walk around the school for a few minutes before I look out a window and spot him sitting under a tree. I find a door and make my way towards him.

When I am about two steps away I stop because I know he hears me. Without turning to face me he reaches his hand up. I take it and he pulls me down to settle between his legs. I snuggle into him enjoying his warmth. He wraps his arms around me and I smile to myself.

"Peeta can we go home early? I don't want to go to next class."I ask hopefully.

"Katniss..." He sighs. "I think you can handle another hour. Besides we have this class together and I'll cover for you if you fall asleep."

I think about this and decide I probably shouldn't miss too much school.

"Well... Can I keep this then?" I ask pointing to the sweatshirt on my body. It truly was comfortable and I kind of liked wearing his last name.

"You can have that for as long as you want." He replies laughing.

"Good." I say twisting my head up to smirk at him. "Because I wasn't going to give it back."

He grins and leans down to kiss me.

"Come on." He says. "Lunch ends in five minutes." I stand up and extend my hand to him. After I pull him to his feet we walk hand in hand to last class.

When we get there we take two seats next to each other in the back corner. When we sit down the girl sitting in front of us whispers something to her friend and then turns around to face us.

"So you two are a thing now?" She asks. "Odd..." The other girls says after her.

I just nod my head at them and return my attention to the front. They still insist on conversing though.

"I was just wondering why you were wearing a sweatshirt with his last name instead of yours." She asks raising and eyebrow smirking at me. I look down not knowing what to say but this time Peeta actually decides to speak up.

"Well it will be her last name one day too so I don't think it really matters." He says to them.

Shock crosses her face and she gives him a weird look before very quickly turning around. I look up at Peeta and he just smiles at me.

"That better be a promise..." I mutter looking down. I was hoping he didn't hear me just admit that but of course he did, he always does. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Katniss Everdeen, I will not stop until your name is Katniss Mellark." He breathes before kissing my temple and looking back to the front leaving me a bit shocked.

I couldn't focus for the rest of class because I was just imagining the future like I've done a million times. Only for the first time I allowed myself to add Peeta. It was nice actually allowing myself to let him into me. When the bell rings I look over to find Peeta standing waiting for me. I get up and we walk to my locker. After we get our stuff we head toward the hob to get the stuff for the bakery.

When we walk up I see Sae and smile at her. After a few more steps I almost trip over my feet because there he is in all his glory standing next to the bakers supplies. Cray. I manage to keep my feet steady and my breath even. I look up and Peeta looks normal which means he hasn't seen him yet. I allow him to walk me all the way over to the table my heartbeat quickening with each step. When we arrive he drops my hand and starts to sort through some things. When I think that maybe we will go un-noticed my nightmare comes true.

"Bread boy is that you?" Cray calls out. "Where's your father haven't seen him around?" I look over to find Peeta frozen with a bag of something in his hands. He slowly puts the bag down and closes his eyes. After a few seconds he opens them and forces a smile onto his face.

"Yes it's me and he is away on business. Can I help you?" Peeta asks almost scarily. Cray's expression falters for a second before he slowly replies.

"Um... No I just had a question for him is all." He says looking uncomfortable. Peeta shifts his weight to his other foot and Cray looks straight past him and into my eyes noticing me for the first time. My breathing stops and I don't dare move. A sick smile crosses his face as he looks me up and down.

"Nice to see you... Out and about." He says smirking at me. "You look a little more grown up. Anything...new happen?" He asks sarcastically. Peeta reaches out an arm and pulls me into his side. Peeta smiles at him and through clenched teeth speaks. "You have lost a customer."

Cray laughs and looks him dead in the eye. "She was worth it." He says steadily.

Peeta's hands ball into fists and I put my hands over them and try to unclench them. He speaks in a slow whisper now making sure no one will hear. "You will not speak to her, you will not walk near her, you will not touch her, and hell don't even look at her. If you do and I find out I will tear you limb from limb and hide your body so far away no one will ever find you. Got it? Nice talking to you." Peeta says the last part raising his voice slightly so the others around think it was just a friendly conversation.

Cray just stares at us as Peeta takes my waist and leads me out of the hob.


End file.
